


Unspoken

by aryastcrks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Infinity War spoilers, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryastcrks/pseuds/aryastcrks
Summary: Aftermath of Infinity War. Major spoilers!





	Unspoken

Tony arrived at the Avengers headquarters, sleep-deprived and full of grief. His whole body felt like jelly, and his mind kept replaying Peter’s words in his head.

_“I don’t want to go, please Mr. Stark, I don’t want to go. I’m sorry.”_

Tony placed a shaky hand on the counter top when he heard footsteps approaching him from behind. He used his other hand to wipe the tears from his eyes as he tried to compose himself.

He started to say something as he turned around, but the words caught in his throat as he saw who was coming towards him.

Standing there, in all his glory, was Steve. Steve Rogers. The man who had fought beside him. The man who had betrayed him. The man who had loved him.

Steve’s face was etched with sorrow and his eyes were pools of grief; his shoulders were sagging as if he were carrying the weight of the world on his back, and he was covered in blood and dirt. Steve looked how Tony felt.

For a moment, neither of them said anything; they didn’t need to. All those unspoken words of the past two years hung heavy in the air, so much so that it was palpable. Anger flashed through Tony for a brief second, then anguish, and then finally relief. Relief that Steve was finally back, that he was finally _home_ , and that he could finally share the burden with him again.

Steve and Tony closed the distance between them at the same time and embraced each other in a hug so full of feelings left unshared that neither of them ever wanted let go. Tony felt at home against Steve’s chest like he had never felt before; he fit perfectly in Steve’s arms, his own arms encircling the small of Steve’s back, and Steve’s head resting lightly against Tony’s.

“I couldn’t save them. I couldn’t save _him_ ,” Tony said softly, his voice breaking.

“None of us could, Tony. It wasn’t up to just you. Thanos is... he’s too powerful. There’s nothing we could’ve done.” Steve replied in a strong voice, as if he was trying to convince himself of his own words. Tony thought of a million things they could’ve done differently to ensure a different outcome, but he said nothing.

Tears slipped out of his eyes more rapidly than Tony had cared for, and sobs wracked through his body. Steve held him tighter and stroked a gentle hand through his hair.

“We’ll get through this. Together,” Steve whispered into Tony’s ear. Tony clutched at the back of Steve’s shirt and let the wave of grief wash over him as he was held by the man he loved. 


End file.
